The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). This improvement in integration density has come, in large part, from shrinking the semiconductor process node. A related aspect of the semiconductor industry similarly experiencing rapid growth is the microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) industry. MEMS devices are found in a variety of applications, ranging from automotive electronics to smartphones, and even biomedical devices.
Biomedical MEMS (BioMEMS) devices perform a variety of functions. A pH sensor is one type of BioMEMS device that electronically determines pH of a solution in contact with the pH sensor. The pH sensor may be used in disease detection, organ tissue monitoring, water contamination identification, or a myriad of other practical applications.